Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC controllers include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, the controller of the HVAC controller may include, or have access to, one or more sensors, and may use sensed parameters provided by the one or more sensors to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve one or more programmed or set environmental conditions.
In some cases, the HVAC controller may include a thermostat that is mounted to a wall or the like of the building. A typical thermostat includes a local temperature sensor and/or other sensors, which may be used to sense one or more environmental conditions of the inside space proximate to the thermostat, and/or may have access to one or more remotely mounted sensors that are mounted to a wall or the like in the building at a location remote from the thermostat. In these installations, the sensors are typically mounted at or near the walls of the building, and at particular fixed locations within the building. In many cases, the occupants of the building do not occupy the space immediately adjacent to the sensors, and therefore, the environmental conditions sensed by the sensors may not accurately represent the actual environmental conditions at the location of the occupants. Also, to make a desired change to the environmental condition in the building, the occupant must often walk over and physically interact with the thermostat. In zoned systems, the occupant may have to walk to each zone and interact with a controller in each zone.